FLaPpY BiRD
NOTICE This trollpasta was sent to me by a friend from my school who didn't know about trollpastas, and thought that tis would qualify as an actual creepypasta. It's so bad that i decided to post it here. All credit goes to him. He does not have a wikia account. The Pasta You know those video games that you think are so predictable sometimes theirs more than meets the eye.... it had been several months ago when the incident had happened I had just moved back to Phoenix So I could study at ASU there wasn't much us as students could do to occupy time except for the occasional drink or party but I promised my mother I wouldn't drink with my being a three years recovering alcoholic but I was 21 and nothing wasn't going to refrain me from me temptation especially not my mother I was older and I figured she was just going to have to deal with the fact that I could make my own decisions it had been no later after I had made that conclusion that one of my fellow classmates invited me to a party with nothing planned that day I freshened up and left to the event with no hesitation whatsoever when I had arrived I noticed something strange everybody had been using their phones and when I would stop to ask the person what they were doing all they would respond with would be two words: Flappy Bird it seemed quite hillarious to me but the looks of the people I asked were so sincere that was when I asked one of my friends about it he had told me not to worry about it he had said it had been taken of the app market due to suicides and threats to the creator of the game.and that the objective of the game was to tap ur phone screen to make an outdated pixelated bird fly through pipes which resembled the pipes from the original Super Nintendo Mario games. I know I should have ended my curiosity there but I couldn't after I had left the party I had spent all night trying to find a copy of the game searching all over on my web browser when I had stumbled upon a link that had the download the link was vaguely more blizzard then the other links I saw that hadn't worked the most key difference was how the lettering was instead of flappy bird it read FLaPpY BiRD it was so weird but i passed it off as a minor glitch I still chose to download it . It had took a while but it finally opened with the gears logo in the beginning only something was different the background was more dark than I had seen in pictures before but I didn't mattered. I continued to play anyways failing miserably in the beginning until I began to get the hang of and that's when things started changing after 100 the birds face began to look more grimacing and devious and the background began to get darker I thought it was a joke so I kept playing continuing on a streak and after I got to 150 the screen got darker and the color of the bird began to change to a piercing shade of black and it's eyes had turned crimson still smiling as if it mischievous thoughts i tried not to let it bother me and continued to play and that was when my finger slipped from the excessive amount of sweat I had produced being so focused and stressed but strangely their was no game over screen instead the bird just layed on the ground adjacent from the pipe I had touched the screen to see a reaction and the bird started flapping again none of this made sense but I continued to play to see how the game would end when after I played for hours and hours then I finally reached it level 999 the bird had been completely terrifying and had appeared to have had blood trickling down it's lips with eyes pure maroon looking as if it had plans to murder when I Hurd a thud and saw a pixelated figure dragging itself closer and closer to the bird it resembled a pixelated corpse of Mario his screen was pure green with holes wher u could see white patches that must have been bones his hat just as his clothes was ripped and tattered and he was rapidly approaching the bird with a limp when he finnally got within distance and bit the birds head off and laughed his same laugh as in all the other mario games and my phone screen cut black with a statement written in red saying Your Next ! I was completely terrified I couldn't utter anything out of my mouth I had realized how a game as playful and misleading as this could lead a person to suicide I never used the phone I had downloaded it on again but they say it's still out there on eBay waiting for it's next victim Category:Vidya games Category:Creepypasta Trying to Be Serious but Fails Category:Cliche Madness Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:English Class Failure Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Former fully-protected pastas Category:Trollpasta archives Category:Bad creepypastas